Where are we now?
by JackTheWriter is a Dragon
Summary: What happens when Grey comes rushing in with a quest and drags Levy, Juvia, and Lucy on it? They end up in a different dimension. (i am terrible at summaries) (this is my fist fan fiction, so yay.) Also, Ur is one of the main characters too, but i have reached my limit of 4 :/
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, this is my first **_**_fan fiction, so yay. If you feel the need to flame, then please go ahead and flame. Also, I am terrible at summaries. If I made any mistakes, or you feel that something is wrong with the story, please let me know. I am going to shut up and let you read now._**

The day was relatively normal, at least, as normal as the Fairy Tail guildhall could be. Lucy Heartfilia was sitting at the bar drinking a sweetened iced tea with her good friend, Levy McGarden.

"**How** do you deal with this chaos?"

"If you live here for a long time, you get used to it."

After a few minutes of the girls talking, one of Lucy's unofficial teammates, Grey Fullbuster, had walked up to her. He was dragging his girlfriend, Juvia Locker, with him.

"We need to go on a quest!" he started.

"I guess I could use the Jewels. Let's go then, I'll get Erza, Nats-"

Grey suddenly saying a sharp "No" interrupted Lucy.

"But, you said that this was a job?"

"No, I said it was a _quest._ I have to go and so does Juvia. From then I need Levy's brains and your social skills!" As Grey told the two Fairy Tail mages what his plan was, they, along with Grey's girlfriend, looked at him questioningly.

"But-" It was Levy who spoke this time, "What is the quest that we're going on exactly?"

At this comment, Grey suddenly yelled, "There's no time for explanation! We have to go **now**!" After Grey exploded, he grabbed the three girls and bolted out the door and into the forest nearby. He turned to the blonde and two blue haired girls; he pulled something out of his jacket. It was one of the few times that he was wearing more than at least a shirt and pants. Out of his light jacket, Grey pulled out a Lacrima-vision. The girls just looked at the cubic lacrima with questioning eyes. Before any of the girls could ask him about it, Grey pulled up a vision on the rectangular lacrima. It showed a woman several years older than any of the 4 kids, them all being 17-18 years old. She had short purple hair and was wearing a tan jacket with a black collar, a pair of jeans, and a red tank top.

"And THAT is why we have to go!"

Grey then pulled Levy aside and asked her to explain how to make an anima. As Levy explained, Grey hung on every word. After she was done talking, Grey immediately started making the anima.

While the other two just stared, it was Juvia who spoke this time, "Why did you make that thing?" To his girlfriend's frantic question he just told them all to jump in. Eventually, Grey had to push Levy, Lucy, and Juvia into the anima.

Once they were through, they found themselves in the middle of a forest.

"Alright, we should start by going to the main city, and then we can-"

Lucy interrupted Grey. "_We _are not going **anywhere** until you tell us where we are going and what we're doing!"

"…Alright. So, Lyon and I's teacher did an iced shell to stop Deliora from attacking, and I think that that sent her here to this dimension now, can we go?" Grey had excitement in his eyes, and he was quite jumpy. The girls decided to talk for a bit.

Lucy immediately put in her input, "This is insane! I remember that mission; we would have died if Erza hadn't come to save us!

Soon after Juvia started speaking. "Juvia thinks that this will be good for Grey. What do you think, Levy?"

After being silent for about a minute, Levy spoke up. "I think that it would alleviate some of the guilt that Grey has."

The girls turned to Grey, who was tapping his foot impatiently. "We have decided that we will help you." Lucy spoke for all of them. At their answer, Grey's face lit up and he ran in the direction of the city. The girls followed, slightly behind. Once they had reached the city, they started looking around for the woman. What they found was something, odd, to say the least.

_**If you are still here then thank you. I will have the next chapters up soon.**_

_**- JackTheWriter is a dragon**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yay, I finally got this chapter up. Also, there are people viewing and visiting this, I am literally shocked. I am going to shut up and let you read now.**_

Or, rather what found them. Around 3 hours of searching had gone by, and they still hadn't found her. Grey was starting to loose all hope while Levy was trying to explain that she could be anywhere in Magnolia. Then, Gray thought it would be smart to call out his old teachers' name at the top of his lungs.

"UUUUUURRRRRRR! UUUUUURRRRRRRR! UR!" While Juvia, Lucy, and Levy where trying to calm him down, they noticed that a girl had approached them.

"Hi, I am really sorry if he's bothering you…" Lucy said nervously.

The girl looked to be about 18, and she had slightly spiky, long back hair that was done in a braid. Out of the braid it probably came to just below her shoulder blades. She wore a dark blue shirt and a blue and green skirt that came just above her knee, about the length of Erza's normal skirts. She also wore dark blue boots. The girl had a bit of a mark popping from out of her shirt, most likely a guild mark that was on her collarbone. She bore a sort of resemblance to Grey, curiously. She opened her mouth to speak and said, "No, it's not that, I wanted to know if he was screaming the name 'Ur'?"

At the mention of her name, Grey perked up. "Yes! Do you know her? Where is she?" The girl looked slightly fazed and told the 4 to follow her, and said that she would take them to Ur. Grey had started following her blindly, while the others readied themselves for a fight and followed behind them.

They exchanged names and the girl told them that her name was Raya and lead them to a building that looked a lot like Earthland Fairy Tail and told them to follow her. They walked past an uncanny chaos to a room in the back. When they entered, they found what looked to be a female version of Master. As Raya told her about Grey, Lucy, Levy, and Juvia, the four talked.

Levy spoke first this time, "This reminds me _way _too much of edolas!"

Grey simply responded with, "It is an alternate dimension, just like Edolas. I wonder what the change is here."

"Juvia thinks that the answer is quite simple." They had tried to talk but Grey was in his own little fantasy and was only talking to himself.

"Like in Edolas, they were our opposites, I wonder how this place compares to Earthland."

As they were discussing, and Grey was dreaming, they heard the master of the other Fairy Tail clear her throat. She said, "So, you children are looking for Ur?"

Lucy had started to reply, but was cut off by Grey, "Yes! Do you know her? Where is she? Is she here? Can I see her?"

Lucy saw that the other master was staring at Grey with shock, at the rapid-fire questions, and she started to explain calmly, like she had learned as a child.

"You see, we are from a different dimension called Earthland and we just wanted to know if by any chance there was a Ur here because we saw her."

The other master nodded, understanding. Then she asked, "How do you know Ur? Why would you see her?"

It was Juvia who had saved them this time. "We know her because, her Earthland counterpart died, and we wanted to check if that affected the other dimensions."

Though she looked suspicious, the other master nodded. She looked exceedingly like Makarov, with white hair tied up in a bun and a short stature. "You may call me-"

Grey had interrupted her with, "Can we call you 'grandma'?"

She looked slightly taken aback before agreeing. Then, she turned to Raya, "Take them to Ur, if their Ur died then we should make sure that this doesn't happen to ours.

"Yeah, I got it."

Raya led then through the city to an apartment complex. They went up to the top floor and got out of the elevator. As they walked to the apartment, Levy asked Raya how she was related to Ur.

"She has been my teacher since I was a child. I'm sure you'll hear the whole story when you meet her."

Raya knocked on the door twice before it opened. The woman was the one that they saw in the lacrima, to the exact detail. She Greeted Raya and asked who the strangers were. Raya told her that they were from a guild.

"Fine, fine, you can be vague. How about you girls and I talk over some hot chocolate?"

As Juvia looked around the hallway for her boyfriend, she found that he had hid himself away from Ur's vision. He gave her a look that told her to go inside, and he would come later. Ur pulled the girls in and Grey sneaked in just before the door closed. Ur left to prepare hot chocolate, and tea for Lucy. As she did that, Grey had stood behind the couch that Juvia and Levy were sitting on. Raya and Lucy were sitting on the couch opposite them, talking. He looked nervous, to say the least. His hands were shaking and he was biting his nails off.

When Ur walked into the living room to put down the cakes, she didn't look up. When she came to put down the tea and hot chocolate, she didn't look up. When Ur came with a set of napkins, she finally looked up.

Ur had dropped the pile of napkins she was holding and froze. Grey had stared at her for a few seconds and went over to Ur. Then, he hugged her, tightly. He acted like Ur was the mother that he hadn't seen in months, and in a way that was true. After a few seconds of shock, Ur hugged him back.

_**If you are still here then thank you. I will have the next chapter up soon. Please tell me if you think any of the **__**characters**____**that I make up in this story are Mary sues or Gary stus. If you think that I made a mistake or something doesn't make sense then please tell me.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yay, people are here! If you are still here then thanks. This is going to be a long chapter. I am going to shut up now.**_

All of the other occupants in the room were quiet, but it was Raya that looked the most confused. She had gotten out her handheld communication device and was calling someone, but no one in the room seemed to notice. In the corner of the room, Raya was whispering to someone.

"You have to come here now!"

"To Ur's place!"

"Because things are happening!"

"Like, right **now."**

"Alright I'll see you."

The one side of the conversation went unnoticed by the other occupants in the room. They were far too busy watching a scene, or being a part of it. Grey had questioned Ur as to what happened, and how she was there.

"You two missed something when you were rummaging through all those old books." Ur replied, "In fact, I don't think that anyone knows this, except the people who do the iced shell themselves, after all, how is anyone else to know. When a person does the iced shell, it's a part of their soul that gets tied to the ice. It's _not _their body. That part is simply deposited in some other dimension."

Levy, instead of just staring, asked the question,

"So, in doing the spell, you gave up part of your soul?"

"I suppose you could say that, yes. But it's not exactly, completely true. In all truth, there is a part of my soul still in that ice, but it feels like the ice has become part of my soul, instead of vise versa. I suppose it's hard to explain."

Grey had been listening tentatively as to what happened, and soon he asked Ur a question. "I only came to fairy tail to see if they could bring you back, how are you here now?"

"Well, that is quite a long story to tell-" Just then, there came a knock on Ur's door. Before Ur could open it, Raya raced to the door and opened it. Behind the door there was a girl with bluish-silver hair that was loose and cut short, down to the bottom of her neck. She wore a dark blue shirt with gold trimmings and a high collar, and a pair of black shorts that came down to around 10 centimeters (4 inches) above her knee. She also wore what appeared to be a cape, attached to the collar of the shirt. It was also navy blue with gold trimmings, and it had a gold Nordic cross on the back of it, which they only saw when the girl tuned to look at Raya.

Raya then turned to Ur, "I think that we deserve to know what the hell is going on here!"

"I think so too! Raya called me and told me to come, so yeah!"

When the girls snapped at Ur, she just smiled and said, "I suppose you should know exactly what happened. That means all of you. Knowing Grey, he probably literally dragged you girls on this 'mission' of his. You should all probably sit down. Oh, this is Lyana, by the way. "

The six teenagers found places to sit in the living room of Ur's house. Gray sat with Juvia on a two-seater, Lucy and Levy each sat on their own chairs, while Raya and Lyana sat on another couch. Ur was sitting on a large blue rocking chair, at the head of the room. She waited till the teenagers had all settled down until she spoke. When she did, it was in a practiced voice. She had the six kids mesmerized on her words in seconds.

"I am going to start with what happened in Earthland, and then go on to what happened in this dimension, so if anyone is confused, please say so. I don't like repeating myself. Here we go. Grey had originally come to me because a great demon, whose name I cannot say, had destroyed his hometown and his family. He asked me to teach him ice make magic, so I did. I had another student with me at the time, Lyon. Eventually, Lyon got upset that I wasn't teaching him strong enough magic, and Grey here wanted to go after the demon. The two boys went off in their own direction, they were very young at the time, and eventually we all had to fight the demon. Lyon had gotten quite injured, and Grey was about to fall, so while Lyon was knocked out, I used iced shell on the demon, trapping him forever. Is everyone with me so far?"

Levy had spoken up first, " I remember Grey saying something about how Del- the demon was trapped in your iced shell on Galuna Island. He said that master said that to destroy the ice would be the same as killing you?"

"I suppose that it could be looked at it that way, since your master has never done it before, he was going off of textbooks. There is a way to melt the ice, but it is far too dangerous to tell anyone. Also, Grey, the demon is now on Galuna Island?"

"Technically _under _Galuna Island, but yes."

"Right, shall I continue?" Raya and Lyana looked confused but it seemed like they got the central point of what Ur was saying, "Good, then I will continue. Like I explained to you before, when one does an iced shield, it's not the body that becomes the ice, it's a small part of the soul. But it feels like the ice becomes part of the soul instead of the soul becoming the ice. The body is somehow deposited in a different dimension. Does everybody understand? Good. So, when I arrived in this dimension, which is actually called (find a cool name for the dimension), I thought that it was Earthland, and I was confused. Weren't we just at a battle? I went back to the house and found that there was an adult and two kids in my house. I thought that the iced shell spell causes the caster to view the moments leading up to the casting, but as I looked in the house, I saw that this was not the case. Inside the house, there was a man and two young girls. I saw that as they went outside they were wearing thin clothing, like my style of training. As I looked closer I saw that the man had my purple hair, my jacket, my jeans, everything. At the glance of his face I thought that we were siblings! I then realized that the kids looked strikingly like my own students. It was then that I realized that this could be a different dimension."

"So Juvia was right!" Juvia muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Years of teaching had made Ur's ears sensitive to talking other than hers.

"Juvia was j-just saying how her thought on this dimension was right." She had stuttered slightly from being singled out by her boyfriend's "mother ".

"I see, and what was your thought?"

"Juvia thought that this place was different because everyone is the opposite gender that they are in Juvia's dimension."

"That was very perceptive of you. Now, to continue, I realized that everyone was the opposite gender that they are in Earthland. I had convinced my counterpart; a man named Udo, that I was a lost mage that needed healing. It wasn't hard considering my clothes were torn and I had several cuts and bruises. Also, since I knew me, I knew how to convince him. Eventually I became Raya and Lyana's teacher alongside Udo. He had become my best friend, though it is kind of weird becoming best friends with your own self. I think that Lyana had joined Udo for the same reason that Lyon joined me, but I still don't know why Raya did. You can ask her later. If you are ok with that?"

"Yeah, yeah it's fine. Is that really how you found us? Also, by that logic, would that mean that I'm Grey?"

"And that I'm this Lyon boy?"

"Yes to both questions girls. Now does anyone not understand? Then I will go on. After a while Udo was. Well, Udo went on a job that someone requested of him, to get some jewels to buy food for us. On this mission, a snow yeti had trapped him, and as he beat one, another had killed him." The room had gotten silent for a minute, to lament Udo's death. After this Ur continued. "When Udo had died, I became Raya and Lyana's only teacher. I had continued to teach them how to do ice-make magic. I made sure to keep changing the lesson plans, because I didn't want a repeat of last time. The girls actually grew up in peace. We got jewels by taking jobs requested personally for us. Here's why we ended up in fairy tail. I realized that we needed a more steady way to earn jewels, as our current way was never predictable. I also realized that for the girls to be recognized as mages, they would have to join a guild. I decided to come with them, but they live completely on their own. From then on we have been part of Fairy tail."

**_Congratulations_**_**! You have made it to the end of this chapter. If you feel that anything would be better if I did something, please tell me. Also, if my genderbended characters seem like sues, PLEASE tell me. I will fix these things as soon as I can. Next chapter will be here soon.**_


End file.
